


Burning Beauty

by shayera



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Ficlet, Gen, Une!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-01
Updated: 2009-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shayera/pseuds/shayera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of a scene from chapter 159 of the manga, from the AU in which Ace was born female (Portgas D. Une, pronounced "An").</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Beauty

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Une](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230) by [Eiliem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiliem/pseuds/Eiliem). 



"I'll save you, beautiful lady~!"

Sanji didn't seem to be paying any attention to Luffy's order to run. Nami sighed silently – there were times when the boy's absolute adoration for women went too far, and this was one of them. The town square behind them was already a flaming battlefield; Sanji going back there for no reason would be beyond stupid. This particular "beautiful lady" _obviously_ knew how to take care of herself.

Zoro seemed to have the same thought, and resolutely picked up Sanji by the scruff of his robe, dragging the flailing would-be womanizer away.

That wouldn't do, not if he kept protesting like that. "Sanji-kun, help!" Nami yelled, pretending to be menaced by, well, something, and that did the trick. Sanji bounced back on his feet faced in the right direction, and as Zoro let him go, he came running to Nami's side.

"Nami-swaaan! Are you alright?"

"I'm alright, but we'd better get out of here before I get hurt, right?"

"I'll protect you!" Sanji vowed, the burning stranger forgotten for the moment. Nami smiled graciously at him, but silently she wondered about the woman who had just decided to appear out of the blue and save them. Luffy would have some explaining to do later...

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Monster's Sister](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20234) by [Eiliem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiliem/pseuds/Eiliem)




End file.
